Happy birthday Duo!!!
by Heero 195
Summary: it is Duo's Birthday!!


Disclaimer:Gundam wing is owned by Sotsu Agency and sunrise.  
  
Censor:PG-13  
  
Reason: Some cussing.  
  
Genre:General  
  
Title:Happy Birthday Duo!A/N: I do not know Duo's real birthday,so I will just say that it is on June 27.Also I will place myself in this fic.  
  
Author:Heero 195  
  
__________________________________________________________  
As our story opens,we see Heero,Quatre,Trowa,and Wufei at the mall  
  
Wufei:So what did you get for Duo?  
  
Heero:I got him a new gun.Yes!A brand new Desert Eagle!50.Caliber!  
  
Quatre:I got him the whole collection of limited edition Sailor Moon Tapes!!  
  
Trowa:I actually got him 2 things.A book called 101 ways to braid your hair without help and some hair gel.  
  
Wufei:I got the weakling a new sword.  
  
Heero:I guess we should go buy some wrapping paper and then go to Quatre's house to wrap the gifts.  
  
So the boys bought the wrapping paper and then go to Quatre's house.  
  
  
At Quatre's house.  
  
Wufei:Damn!I can't get this right!This is the 4th time the sword cuts the stupid paper!  
  
Heero:Holy Shit!I forgot to buy Duo some bullets for his gun!  
  
Quatre:There,all finished.  
  
Trowa:Hey Quatre!Pass me the tape!  
  
  
Finally after 2 hours of wrapping the boys finish.They all had tape on their bodies and hair.  
  
Trowa:Now we have to make the food for the party.  
  
Heero:I will make some pork chops.  
  
Trowa:Uhhh....Heero,you need a pork to make pork chops.  
  
Heero:Don't worry.I have one in the car.  
  
Heero gets a knife from the kitchen and heads for the car.A moment later,Squealing is heard followed by stabbing noises and insane laughter.  
  
Quatre:Oh my.  
  
Heero comes in.He has the dead pork in one hand and the bloody knife in the other.His tank top had a SHITLOAD of blood stains.  
  
Wufei(Holding his stomach):Excuse me.  
  
Wufei runs to the bathroom and regurgitates(Throws up).  
  
Quatre:I'll make the cake.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Quatre:Damn!Was it 1 cup of flour or 2?  
  
Heero:At last!my greatest work is completed!I have made Porkchops!Mission complete!  
  
Heero shows his porkchops to the boys.  
  
Trowa:Man Heero,those things smell and look Good!  
  
Quatre:May I have a sample?  
  
Heero:Go ahead.  
  
Quatre takes a piece and munches it down.  
  
Heero:Well.  
  
  
Quatre:Damn!You really have outdone yourself!These are delicious!  
  
Heero:I appreciate your compliment.  
  
Trowa:Are you sure you made enough for the guests?  
  
Heero:Don't worry.I have more platters in the kitchen.This was the sample platter.  
  
Timer:Ding!!  
  
Quatre:Oh!The cake is done!  
  
Quatre runs to the kitchen and gets the cake.  
  
Wufei:Holy testicle Tuesdays!That cake is huge!  
  
Another timer:Ding!  
  
Wufei:The white rice is done!  
  
Yet Another Timer:Ding!!  
  
Trowa:The soup is done!!  
  
Yet Yet Another timer:Ding!  
  
Heero:The Cheese burgers are done!  
  
Yet Yet Yet Another Timer:Ding!  
  
All:The pop-corn is done!  
  
Heero:Okay!The food is done!Now we have to change into our best outfits!  
  
The boys get changed.All of them were wearing a tuxedo that Quatre had lent them.  
  
Trowa:Okay!Now we have to bring the guests here.  
  
Heero:I already got that covered.  
  
  
Trowa:What?  
  
  
Suddenly knocking is heard at the door.Heero opens the door and greets the guests,which were Sally,Catherine,Noin,Dorothy,Relena,Lady Une,Hilde,Zechs,Treize  
and last but not least,Me.A/N:So you could know,I will just call myself Heero 195.  
  
Heero 195:Hi Heero!I'm the author that wrote this fic!  
  
Heero:Holy Shit!You look exactly like me!A/N:Look in my profile!There,you will see all the facts about me that link me to heero.In other words,I look like him in real life.  
  
Relena:HEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero:Oh shit!Relena is after me!  
  
Heero 195:Tell me about it.  
  
Relena finds us but gets confused.  
  
Relena:Which of you is the real heero?  
  
Both:(Pointing at each other)Him!  
  
Relena:Goody!Now I have 2 Heeros that I can Kiss and hug!  
  
Heero:Run!!!  
  
Heero 195:I'm with you pal!!  
  
We both run away from Relena.Meanwhile,Trowa is on the phone calling Duo.  
  
At Duo's house.  
  
Phone:RING!RING!  
  
Duo:All right!I'm coming!  
  
Duo:Hello?  
  
Trowa:Duo!  
  
Duo:Trowa?Is that you  
  
  
Trowa:Duo!Come to Quatre's house!  
  
Duo:What!Why?  
  
Trowa:No time to explain!Just get over here!  
  
Duo:Okay!I'm on my way!  
  
Trowa:Okay then!bye!  
  
Duo:I wonder what's wrong?  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
Door:Knock!  
  
Trowa:Duo is here!Everyone scramble!  
  
Everyone hides.  
  
Duo opens the door.  
  
Duo:Hello!!Is anybody home!?  
  
Suddenly the lights turn on and everybody jumps out from their hiding place.  
  
All:Suprise!  
  
Duo:What the hell is going on?  
  
Hilde:Happy birthday Duo!  
  
Duo:Huh?How in the world did you know that my birthday was on June 27?  
  
Heero:You told us Dumbass!  
  
Duo:Oh yeah!Now I remember!  
  
Heero 195:We arranged this party just for you!  
  
Duo:What the fuck?Why is there 2 Heeros?Am I seeing things?  
  
Heero 195:No.You see,I am the author that wrote this fic.But I look like Heero.So,you can say that I am his twin.  
  
  
Duo:Oh!I see!Well,let's party!  
  
Everyone:Yeah!!!  
  
Duo:Will we have games?  
  
Heero 195:Yes!And everyone HAS to participate!  
  
Duo:So what do we play first?  
  
Everyone:Hide and seek!!Duo is it!!!  
  
Duo:AWWW!!Come on!it's my birthday!  
  
Hilde:Birthday or no Birthday your gonna be it!  
  
Duo:All right!I'll count to 10!  
  
Duo:1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 Ready or not here I come!  
  
Duo wandered around the living room until he heard giggles from a closet followed by a INJUSTICE!  
  
Duo:Now I wonder who that could be?  
  
Duo opened the closet door to reveal Sally and Wufei.  
  
Duo:I found you!  
  
Wufei:Damnit woman!!I told you not to laugh!  
  
Sally:I'm sorry mister hot pants!  
  
Duo suddenly heard running and a shout upstairs.Down the stairs came Dorothy dragging a dazed Quatre Behind her.  
  
Dorothy:Move your ass Quatre!!  
  
Quatre:Uhhh......My head.The pain!The horror!  
  
Dorothy:Base!!!  
  
Quatre:............  
  
Dorothy slapped him.  
  
Quatre:Huh?Oh!Base.  
  
Duo:Shit.  
  
Heero 195:Incoming!  
  
Duo:Huh?  
  
Heero 195:Base!!  
  
Duo:I give up!I'm hungry!!  
  
Suddenly,Everyone appears from upstairs.  
  
Heero:Your no fun Maxwell!But oh well,Let's eat!!  
  
Duo:Yeah!  
  
Everyone scurried to the table and sat down.  
  
Quatre:Waiter!Bring the food!  
  
Waiter:Yes,Master Quatre.  
  
The waiters brought the plates with food.  
  
Duo:WOW!We are having a hamburger,Pork chops,White rice,and pop-corn!  
  
Trowa:Wait,There is more.  
  
The waiter brought the soup.  
  
Duo:Wow!Who made all this?  
  
Trowa,Quatre,Heero,and Wufei raise their hands.  
  
Heero 195:WOW.I didn't know you can cook.  
  
Duo:Let's dig in!  
  
As soon as Duo said that,everyone was eating mad!Pork bone were flying everywhere,There was uncomfortable slurping noises,and only Quatre was minding his manners.  
  
  
Duo:Man,Was that good!  
  
Heero:You said it.  
  
Heero 195:It's time to cut the cake!!  
  
Quatre:Waiter!Bring the cake!!!  
  
The waiter brought in the cake.  
  
Hilde:Holy shit!That cake is huge!  
  
Duo:Well cake,It is time to cut you.  
  
Duo cuts the cake.  
  
Everyone:Happy Birthday to you!Happy birthday to you!Happy Birthday dear duo!Happy birthday to you!!!  
  
Duo:Thank you!Thank you all!  
  
Hilde:It's time to open the presents!  
  
Duo:Yes!!My favorite part!!!  
  
Quatre:Everyone to the living room please.  
  
Everyone goes to the living room and sits around the pile of presents.  
  
Duo picks up the first one.  
  
Duo:This is from Catherine.  
  
Duo opens it up to reveal a set of knives.  
  
Duo:Uhhhh...Catherine,why did you get me knives?  
  
Catherine:I don't know.  
  
Duo:Okay,The next one is from Dorothy.  
  
Duo opened it and found a pair of fake eyebrows.  
  
Duo:Dorothy,I have natural eyebrows.I don't need fake ones.  
  
Dorothy:I know.But if your eyebrows fall off,you can wear those fake ones!  
  
Duo:I see.Well,the next one is from Zechs and Noin.  
  
Duo opened it and saw the gift.His eyes got all watery.  
  
Duo:Thank you!!!  
  
Zechs:No problem.  
  
Duo pulled out a shirt that had the words "Shinigami is DA bomb and there is nothing wrong with dat".  
  
Duo:The next one is from Relena.  
  
Duo opened the small box and pulled out a teddy bear.  
  
Duo:Relena,I don't need a teddy bear.  
  
Relena:Of course you do!Everyone needs a nice friend that the could talk to at night!  
  
Duo:Uhhhh..Yeah!Okay,The next one is from Treize and Lady Une.That's strange,The box has holes.  
  
Treize:Open it and you will see why.  
  
Duo opened the box and pulled out a bird cage with 2 little birds in it.  
  
Duo:Thank you!I have always wanted a pet!okay!On with the next one.It is from Hilde.  
  
Duo Opened the box.  
  
Duo:Thank You!I needed a bottle of Grape fragrance Shampoo!I had already ran out!  
  
Hilde:Your welcome!  
  
Duo:The next one is from Sally.  
  
Duo opened the box and found a Deathscythe-Hell Model kit.  
  
Duo:Thank you!The god of death is pleased!  
  
Sally:I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Duo:The next one is from Heero,Trowa,Wufei,andQuatre.  
  
Duo opened it and found the stuff that they had bought for him.  
  
Duo:WOW!A brand new Desert Eagle!I have always wanted this gun!uhhh...Who got me the sailor Moon tapes?  
  
Quatre:I did.  
  
Duo:Uhh....Quatre,I don't see sailor moon.  
  
Quatre:Now you do!  
  
Duo:A book?I don't need a book!Who got me this!  
  
Trowa:I did!And look at the title!  
  
Duo:101 ways to braid your hair without help.Oh..I see.And I already know who got me the sword.The last one is from the author.  
  
Duo opened the box.  
  
Duo:A playstation 2!!WOW!!Thank you Heero 195!  
  
Everyone:Happy Birthday Duo!!!  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
Please Review!I hope you like the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
